


Trick or Treat! A Can Town Saunter

by BrookeLalonde (DBleazard)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, i dont do spooks son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBleazard/pseuds/BrookeLalonde
Summary: Nepeta, Roxy and Terezi go for a stroll around Can Town to enjoy the Halloween festivities. Fluff, comedy and Homestuck-style dialoglogs.





	Trick or Treat! A Can Town Saunter

Roxy hopped from one foot to the other and knocked on the tree bark a bit harder, still shivering. Where the heck was that girl? She whipped out her phone and got to texting.

TipsyGnostalgic (TG) began pestering GallowsCalibrator (GC) at 19:46 

TG: ay yo open up  
TG: plz  
TG: i kncoked  
TG: knocked* my fingers r freezing i cant feel them at all  
TG: like theyre just gone to me at this point from a sensory perspective  
TG: its like my fingers have packed their tiny manicured suitcases and gone on vacay 2 the northernmost winterfuck isles  
TG: where it never stops being stupdiddly cold like all the time  
TG: stupdiddly was originally a minor typo that was Enhanced  
TG: ingenius phrases r dropping on my head like freezing cold apples KOing isaac newton  
TG: if only a dashing blind doofus would also drop out of the tree and come answer her door  
TG: …  
TG: TEREZI PLZ  
GC: WH4T  
GC: YOU KNOCK3D?  
TG: yea! gave it three good raps w my finest knocking hand  
TG: rly broke out the fine china of attention-getting over here yknow and what for?  
TG: to b REJECTED  
GC: 1 L1V3 1N 4 TR33  
GC: 1T DO3SNT H4V3 4 DOOR >:/  
GC: 1T JUST H4S 4 TR33  
TG: oh right yeah, tree  
GC: 1LL COM3 R1GHT DOWN! L3TS GO G1V3 THOS3 CHUMPS 4 SPOOK >:]  
TG: aight ill just uh, wait here  
TG: wait maybe im hanging out back of ur house right now and thats why u didnt notice me  
TG: wheres the front n back of ur house its just a big round tree trunk down here  
GC: 1 N3V3R R34LLY G4V3 TH1S MUCH THOUGHT  
TG: wait if u dont have a door can i just  
TG: …brb

 

TipsyGnostalgic (TG) ceased pestering GallowsCalibrator (GC) at 20:02

 

Roxy locked and pocketed her phone, and took a few steps back. With a running jump, she hugged the tree trunk with her whole body and inched her way up. Did Terezi do this all the time to get in and out of her house?! Roxy felt like she ought to be better at sneakily climbing stuff like this in her cat burglar outfit; it ought to both be reflective of her wondrous sneaking prowess and also enhancing it.  
She was a few feet off the ground and breaking a sweat when she heard a pitter-patter, a crunch on the leaves on the ground, some inquisitive sniffing and the all too familiar sounds of bemused gay confusion.

 

TEREZI: WH4T TH3 FUCK 4R3 YOU DO1NG L4LOND3  
TEREZI: YOUR3 CL1MB1NG MY B4CKY4RD W4LL  
ROXY: oh right you have a rope ladder  
ROXY: i kinda just assumed you climbed up the tree trunk  
TEREZI: 1 H4V3 H4D TO CL1MB 1T WH3N 1 G3T LOCK3D OUT  
ROXY: how do you get locked out of a rope ladder  
TEREZI: HOW DO YOU KNOCK ON 4 TR33 TRUNK  
ROXY: touche my fine feathered friend  
ROXY: speakin of feathers fine or otherwise why does it look like an eagle came to ur head to die  
ROXY: ok that was harsh but who r u being tonite  
TEREZI: >:O 1 4M TH3 BLU3 SU1T3D D3L1V3R3R OF JUST1C3, PHO3N1X WR1GHT

 

Phoenix Wright leapt dramatically and posed with one leg on a nearby tree stump, looking off into the distance for some miscarryings of justice or some convoluted lawyer puzzles or some shit. Roxy, she meant Catwoman, had never played the Phoenix Wright games, being more of a Professor Layton kind of gal. 

 

ROXY: oooooh u look great  
ROXY: how did u even get a suit on this planet  
ROXY: like everyone wears pyjamas all day or is a carapacian and their clothes wont fit us  
ROXY: besides their formal wear is like, mayoral sashes where on EARTH did u find a suit  
TEREZI: YKNOW D4D  
TEREZI: 1 SNUCK 1NTO H1S HOUS3 4ND COLOUR3D 4 SU1T BLU3 W1TH F1V3 P3RM4N3NT M4RK3RS TH3N STOL3 1T  
ROXY: you coloured it in his house and then stole it afterwards  
TEREZI: Y34H HOW WOULD YOU H4V3 DON3 1T, CAT BURGL4R  
TEREZI: YOU SM3LL LOV3LY

 

Terezi leant in and took a big, obnoxiously, ripsnortingly loud sniff with her nose right up against Roxy’s neck. Roxy took the opportunity to kiss the top of Terezi’s head, which smelled of manly aftershave, marker fumes and white lies. She probably just asked Dad for a suit and he happily complied. Terezi would never commit a serious real crime like theft or defacement of stuff unless it was for banter. 

 

ROXY: thank you! im catwoman from catwoman  
NEPETA: :33< we’re all going as something epawnymouse!!  
ROXY AND TEREZI, IN UNISON: 33P!

 

Nepeta pounced from the shadows and greeted her two shorter friends with a huge bear hug. She was wearing yellow tracksuit bottoms and a big baggy yellow hoodie, with a heavily defiled blue waistcoat over the top that looked more like shoulder pauldrons than a waistcoat at this point. It was sewn to the hoodie, and she’d used some of the spare fabric to attach to the yellow hood to make a mask. Dressed as eponymous characters they all were; she was the spitting image of Troll Wolverine, from the series Troll Wolverine.

 

TEREZI: 1 W4S WOND3R1NG WH3N YOU W3R3 GO1NG TO DO TH4T  
NEPETA: :33< dont act like you werent caught off guard! i got you  
TEREZI: 1 4M 4 CO1L3D SPR1NG JUST W41T1NG TO STR1K3  
ROXY: do u need like a massage or something caus being a coil sounds unhealthy  
NEPETA: :33< terezi is an alert force of nature

 

Terezi, the Alert Force of Nature, was still stood with her knees bent in a combat stance.

 

TEREZI: W3R3 1T NOT FOR TH1S SU1TS T1GHT 4ND R3STR1CT1V3 F4BR1C 1 WOULD H4V3 D3STROY3D YOU  
NEPETA: :33< sure thing  
ROXY: can we go into town plz i am DYING of poor thermal insulation in my poorly thought out costume here

 

The three carried on walking down the dirt path out of the woods into Can Town. The expansive town was lit up gorgeously tonight, carved pumpkins in every window, on every street corner and on every streetlight. Some of them were uncarved and just put in place to join in, some were beautifully carved, and some had been nibbled artistically by local carapacians and inquisitive trolls alike.  
Terezi picked a door and knocked on it. Two young trolls answered together, both in costume. One was a bronzeblood with blue symbol on his shirt and horns like drumsticks, and was dressed as the creator and hero of breath, John Egbert. The other, a blueblood, was dressed up as the first troll. Their jaws dropped in unison at the sight of three of the most important people on the planet, at their doorstep!

 

ROXY: trick or treat! :)  
NEPETA: :33< we love your costumes!  
TEREZI: H4H4 YOUR3 DR3SS3D UP 4S JOHN 4R3NT YOU  
TEFRAK VROKOS: yeah! happy hallow ween you guys  
ROXY: woah u sound just like him  
ARNITE PHIMUK: 3e couldn’t find a blue shirt in time so 3e had to s3ap shirts... 3hich gave me the idea for my getup!  
TEREZI: OHHH MY GOD

 

Terezi dropped to troll John Egbert’s perfectly adorned feet in shock. 

 

TEREZI: YOU GOT TH3 B4N4N4 LO4F3RS 4ND 4LL  
TEREZI: TH1S 1S 4STON1SH1NG

 

They got a photo with the two young trolls, graciously accepted some candy and carried on.

 

ROXY: i cant believe someone dressed up as one of us omgg  
TEREZI: 1T W4S PR3TTY SC4RY S331NG H1M UN3XP3CT3DLY  
NEPETA: :33< i wanna find more people clawsplaying as us!  
NEPETA: :33< or as our friends... i bet someone is dressed up like you, terezi  
ROXY: yeah ur the fan favourite everyone knows that  
TEREZI: TH3YLL H4V3 4 H4RD T1M3 PULL1NG 1T OFF  
TEREZI: MY SHO3S 4R3 ON3 OF 4 K1ND

 

A group of about ten or so kids passed them on the street, all in glitter-coated red crocs. They were all sniffing the air and yelling words interspersed with numbers.

 

TEREZI: 1 DO NOT SHOUT W1TH NUMB3RS L1K3 TH4T  
ROXY: i know right? that was so out of character  
ROXY: one of them yelled a six and you dont do those

 

Roxy led them to a tall, gothic-looking house with a large wooden door with a hemispherical top and black metal latches. She knocked on the door.

 

TEREZI: WH4TS W1TH TH1S SC3N3  
TEREZI: 1 M34N 1T LOOKS L1K3 4 SC3N3 K1D TH1NG 4ND 4LSO TH1S WHOL3 SC3N3 1S 4BSURD  
TEREZI: WHO BU1LT 4 GOTH1C M4NS1ON 1N TH3 M1DDL3 OF C4N TOWN  
ROXY: :3

 

Rose and Kanaya Lalonde-Maryam answered their door. Rose was in a black tuxedo suit, chalky pale makeup, black lipstick, a slick black wig and was wearing fake fangs. Kanaya was in a long baggy dress, was fully aglow and wearing the most ridiculously oversized witch hat any of them had ever seen. Around them were seven- wait, eight trolls, all dressed up as Rose and Kanaya.

 

ROSE: You kids look wonderful tonight! So many people are dressing as the creators for Halloween.  
TEREZI: TH4NKS 1 GU3SS  
ROXY: thank u rose my mother sister and daughter for knowing it is me for reals and not some kiddo dressed like me  
ROXY: ur killing me, rosanne  
ROXY: ur killing your mother  
KANAYA: Rosanne  
NEPETA: :33< we had no idea this was your house!  
NEPETA: :33< roxy just sort of led us here  
KANAYA: We Built A House Over One Entrance To The Brooding Caverns  
KANAYA: Originally I Planned On Just Living Down There But Rose Said Living In Caves Was A Good Aesthetic Look But Not A Life Choice She Would Actually Like To Honour Permanently  
NEPETA: :33< nothing wrong with living in a cave you know  
TEREZI: 1 C4NT W31GH 1N D1R3CTLY BUT 1 L1V3 1N 4 TR33 1N 4 FOR3ST WH1CH 1S B4S1C4LLY L1K3 B31NG 1N SOM3 SORT OF 4BOV3 GROUND C4V3  
TEREZI: ... 1TS MOR3 L1K3 4 C4V3 TH4N 4 HOUS3 1S, 4NYW4Y  
ROSE: Aren’t houses much more cave-like than trees? I’d be willing to make a case that you’re the least qualified for this conversation.  
TEREZI: 3XCUS3 M3 1 4M PHO3N1X WR1GHT 4ND 1 W1LL B3 TH3 ON3 W31GH1NG 1N ON 4LL TH3 C4S3S ROUND H3R3 M4’4M  
KANAYA: Every Case You Have Ever Weighed In On In Your Life Has Ended In A Death Ruling  
ROXY: yeah please dont make rose die  
TEREZI: 1 M4K3 PR3C1S3LY Z3RO PROM1S3S  
TEREZI: OH GUYS HOLY SH1T W3 S4W 4 K1D DR3SS3D 4S JOHN 34RL13R  
TEREZI: Y3LLOW LO4F3RS 4ND 4LL  
ROSE: My god. Did you get a picture? Please say you got a picture.  
ROSE: I mean, we’ve been getting pictures with kids all night, since they love it.  
KANAYA: We Are Kind Of Always Here And Available For Group Photography All Year Round  
KANAYA: Theyre Just Suddenly Making A Deal Of It Tonight  
KANAYA: Its Quite Fun Though  
KANAYA: Earth Years Being Shorter Than Sweeps Makes There Be More Seasonal Events  
KANAYA: Its Busier But I Love All The Stuff It Gets Us Doing  
TEREZI: 4ND 4LL TH3 GROUP PHOTOS 1T PUTS US 1N  
NEPETA: :33< im more of a cryptid sighting generally  
ROXY: god arent we all tho  
ROXY: i mean rose and kanaya yall have jobs basically other than full time cryptid and sometimes we appear in official portraits  
ROXY: but most of what i see of us is just like blurry pictures of us the press consensually snagged without disturbing us at all  
NEPETA: :33< and then they just repawt about being happy to s33 us!  
TEREZI: 1TS SO 4BSURDLY 3ND34R1NG  
KANAYA: Would You Kids Like Some Candy  
ROXY: oh shit yeah i forgot why we were here  
ROXY: omg you guys have troll horns i love these  
TEREZI: 1 M34N TH4NKS 1 GU3SS, 1 LOV3 YOUR HUM4N 34RS TOO  
ROXY: i meant the white orange and red candy things  
TEREZI: OH C4NDY NUBS  
NEPETA: :33< i love candy nubs!  
ROSE: I swear sometimes you make up names for shared cultural things just to mess with us.  
TEREZI: 1 SW34R SOM3T1M3S YOU JUST M3SS W1TH US  
ROSE: We do from time to time.  
TEREZI: OH 1 M34NT YOU 4S 4 P3RSON  
TEREZI: 1TS COOL THOUGH YOUR3 GOOD 4T 1T  
ROXY: thank you for the candy!! have a good night you guys  
NEPETA: :33< enjoy hallow33n!  
KANAYA: Stay Safe Out There Kids

 

Nepeta, Roxy and Terezi kept walking through Can Town. They got some pictures with some young trolls, and the occasional older ones enjoying the lively night out. 

 

TEREZI: D1DNT YOU GROW UP W1TH LO4DS OF C4R4P4C14NS 4ND PUMPK1NS  
TEREZI: 1 W4S WOND3R1NG 4BOUT HOW TH1S PROB4BLY T4K3S YOU B4CK  
ROXY: eh it wasnt rly all that long ago  
ROXY: i mean sburb took up three years of you guys’ life right  
ROXY: it was only like a few months for us rly caus when we got started you guys had been going for years  
ROXY: if time exists like yknow  
ROXY: on a constant line as if there were some outside observer seeing what we all do at once  
ROXY: times not rly any of our things but then again idk if any of that classpectification of what we can do matters  
ROXY: but yea it wasnt rly like childhood memories or anything  
ROXY: god that is unreal though to think about  
ROXY: less than a year ago i was doing exactly this but on an island w carapacians and id never seen another human or troll or anything  
NEPETA: :33< your time then sounds very lonely! im glad you live in the here and now with us :3  
TEREZI: Y34H 1 TH1NK TH3 PR3S3NT 1S 4 LOT B3TT3R FOR US 4LL R34LLY  
TEREZI: 1M H4PPY W3 G3T TO H4V3 TH3 PR3S3NT TOG3TH3R  
TEREZI: OH MY GOD C4NDY NUBS T4ST3 4WFUL  
NEPETA: :33< they are lovely! i cant believe youd do this to us  
ROXY: yeah terezi cmon candy nu- troll horns are the best  
TEREZI: TH3Y T4ST3 L1K3...  
TEREZI: 1F TROLL HORNS H4D 4 T4ST3 TH4T 1 KN3W OF 1 TH1NK 1TD B3 TH1S

 

A troll dressed up like Eridan walked up to them. He was sporting a wizard hat, a blue scarf and purple leggings.

 

TROLL ERIDAN: ;your roxy costume looks so ooc;she likes cats but she doesnt dress up as them;  
ROXY: ,did you just say “ook” instead of out of character  
TROLL ERIDAN: ;man;you guys all look the part;but those costumes need some work:  
TEREZI: W3’LL T4K3 1T UND3R 4DV1S3M3NT

Troll Eridan’s friend, who was wearing a huge white sphere covering her head, bumped into a streetlight and fell over. 

TROLL ERIDAN: ;aw jeez amelie;not again:

Troll Eridan ran off to help his friend up.

NEPETA: :33< begone  
TEREZI: W3LL TH4T W4S 4N UNUSU4L 4ND SOM3WH4T J4RR1NG 3XP3R13NC3  
NEPETA: :33< it would be an eridan wouldnt it  
ROXY: my outfits so good i just got told im not me  
ROXY: is it the tiny facemask that everyone says would never work 2 disguise someones identity  
ROXY: dont tell me these things work for real  
NEPETA: :33< i dont think you look particularly ‘ook’  
NEPETA: :33< ook  
NEPETA: :33< heheheh  
TEREZI: OK4Y N3PP3RS, YOU P1CK TH3 TH1RD HOUS3 TO KNOCK ON

 

Nepeta led the pack and walked for quite a while, all of them just taking in the night. It was cold and dry overhead, and had been dark for hours. The stars were gentle in the sky and still abundant despite Can Town’s light. Nepeta loved the night sky out in the wilderness, twinkling from horizon to horizon with sigils of everybody’s identities. She could see a few constellations in the sky above them between the occasional, sparse clouds. Eventually, Nepeta came to the Can house she’d been looking for, and knocked on the door. The door was answered by somebody in big hooded robes, bushy hair hanging loose out of the front of the hood and long scythe in one hand. A fire was crackling inside the house and they could hear some trolls talking. A few had come to inspect the trick or treaters at their door, and had excitedly recognised the three. Having recognised them as well, Aradia Megido took her hood down, shook her hair free and leant against the doorframe, scythe in one hand. 

 

NEPETA: :33< hello aradia!!  
ARADIA: hi! :D  
TEREZI: OF COURS3 YOU DR3SS3D UP 4S D34TH  
TEREZI: DO3S TH1S 3V3N COUNT 4S DR3SS1NG UP FOR YOU  
ARADIA: i didnt get this stuff specifically for halloween  
ARADIA: the kids wanted to pick me out a costume from my stuff  
ROXY: the kids?  
ARADIA: im sitting some houseguests at the moment  
ARADIA: some of the younger trolls were a bit scared about tonight and i said id open my door to anyone who wanted to stay over  
NEPETA: :33< aww! like a communal slumber party  
TEREZI: TH3Y W4NT3D R34SSUR4NC3 SO TH3Y W3NT TO TH3 P3RSON WHO JUST OWN3D 4 SCYTH3 4ND ROB3S FOR R4NDOM P3RSON4L R34SONS  
ARADIA: yes  
ARADIA: nothing in this town is scarier than me :D  
ROXY: ok yknow what ill take that one  
NEPETA: :33< we did m33t a rude boy dressed as eridan earlier which was kind of scary  
ROXY: girls got a scythe, a slumber party and a murder face on  
ROXY: hell hath no fury like a girl who likes sharp things and being nice  
TEREZI: TH4T K1ND4 D3SCR1B3S YOU TOO  
ROXY: im a fisticuffs gal  
ROXY: these hands arent sharp they are soft and gentle and also instruments of blunt destruction i guess  
NEPETA: :33< i have the sharp hands round here

 

One of Aradia’s young houseguests brought a bowl of various sweets and snacks and gave them all some. No candy nubs this time. Terezi pocketed some liquorice scotty dogs, and Roxy and Nepeta both took a few cookies. 

 

ROXY: thank you! :3  
ARADIA: id come with you guys but i have prior duties to attend to here  
ARADIA: i promised a story in a little bit  
TEREZI: 1 KNOW SOM3 CHO1C3 GHOST STOR13S 1F YOU W4NT TO M4K3 4 COLL4BOR4T1V3 WORK  
ARADIA: i was going to stick to non spooky stories since everyone who came here tonight is a bit nervous and needs settling  
ROXY: how do you collaborate on telling a story only one of you knows  
NEPETA: :33< the other person chimes in and impawvises!  
TEREZI: 1V3 N3V3R TR13D TH4T BUT 1T DO3S 4CTU4LLY SOUND FUN  
NEPETA: :33< you know i just described all of roleplay and flarping right  
TEREZI: ...OK4Y 1 H4V3 TR13D TH4T 4ND 1T 1S FUN FOR TH3 MOST OF 1T  
ROXY: whats flarp  
ROXY: it sounds like something a bird does when it wants to fly but cant spell  
NEPETA: :33< yknow larping  
TEREZI: L1V3 4CT1ON ROL3 PL4Y1NG  
ARADIA: live action role playing is just what we all do all the time as we pretend to know how to live out our lives  
ROXY: ooh postmodernist  
ROXY: but yeah i do know larping  
TEREZI: 1TS L1K3, L4RP1NG W1TH 4N F ON TH3 FRONT  
ROXY: whats the f stand for  
NEPETA: :33< if you win a game the game master is allowed to tell you the answer but its a secret until then  
ROXY: is it fuck  
TEREZI: Y34H 1TS FUCK  
ARADIA: nobody ever really knew why the f was there  
ARADIA: it had no consequences on the rules of the game at all  
TEREZI: 1 M34N 1T W4S BRUT4LLY V1OL3NT 4ND M3RC1L3SS 4ND M4D3 YOU S4Y FUCK 4 LOT  
NEPETA: :33< thats kind of just alternia culture though  
TEREZI: Y34H  
ROXY: id love to larp with you guys some time! i bet youd all be great at it  
ARADIA: we’re larping right now if you think about it  
TEREZI: Y34H W3LL 1 TH1NK W3’R3 GONN4 H4V3 TO L4RP OFF TH4T W4Y M1SS SM4RTY P4NTS  
ARADIA: see you all later! have a good night tonight everybody

 

Nepeta, Roxy and Terezi set off down the road again, bags filled with assorted candy. It was a cold night, and they wordlessly made the agreement to go somewhere warm. Roxy’s house was closest, and also the only actual house any of the three owned. She lived on the outskirts of town in a house made mostly of rectangles much like her old one, built into the edge of the woods. There was a pumpkin in the window with a four-eyed cat carved into it, and a note to let people know she was out. Roxy took the note down from the window, and opened the front door.

The heating was on, and something was beeping a few rooms away. Once she’d escorted everybody into the living room on a big sofa facing the fireplace, Roxy went and took the duvet out of the tumble dryer. It was clean, but more importantly very warm and snug. The three girls huddled together on the sofa under a warm blanket, mugs of hot chocolate and chameowmile warming their hands, and a candlelit pumpkin flickering on the table. 

 

NEPETA: :33< kanaya was right! earths years being shorter means we get to have annual events more often and its really fun  
NEPETA: :33< a year is still a long time but im glad its not a whole sw33p before we get to do this again  
NEPETA: :33< hallow33n is very fun  
TEREZI: Y34H  
TEREZI: S331NG SOM3ON3 DR3SS UP 4S JOHN 1S SOM3TH1NG 1 ONLY W4NT TO S33 ONC3 4 Y34R BUT 1F 1 H4D TO W41T 4 SW33P 1D B3 S4D  
ROXY: im guessing youve called dibs on telling him about that one  
TEREZI: OH 1 B3T H3 GOT 4 P1CTUR3 W1TH TH4T G4NG OF P3OPL3 DR3SS3D 4S M3  
NEPETA: :33< rivalry sounds very tiresome  
TEREZI: 1TS JUST 4 M4TT3R OF L1F3 1N TH3 COURT OF L4W YKNOW  
NEPETA: :33< my costume doesnt come with any obligations or work  
NEPETA: :33< except to have sharp hands which i always do  
ROXY: isnt wolverine some kinda superhero who helps ppl  
NEPETA: :33< troll wolverine just has very sharp hands  
TEREZI: Y34H H3S B3LOV3D FOR H1S V3RY N1CH3 4B1L1T13S  
TEREZI: G1V3N HOW 4LL TROLLS 4R3 CONST4NTLY 4RM3D TO TH3 T33TH 4ND N3GL3CTFUL OF GOOD D33DS H3S NOT R34LLY 4LL TH4T SP3C14L  
NEPETA: :33< its mostly fanservice for the people who like brooding and sharp hands  
TEREZI: YOU SUCK 4T BROOD1NG  
NEPETA: :33< you werent offering classes!  
TEREZI: 1 DO NOT BROOD!

 

Terezi brooded.

 

ROXY: its not about the personality or the deeds anyway  
ROXY: i mean all our costumes are for ppl who kinda do share some deeds with us i guess  
ROXY: but that cant be anything more than mere coincidence right  
NEPETA: :33< im just in it for the comfy clothes and the claws  
ROXY: yeah! and for going around and seeing everything tonight  
NEPETA: :33< 12th perigr33s eve is just round the corner too now  
NEPETA: :33< do we get to do this again then too!  
ROXY: oh some old beardy dude flies around the world and does it for us then  
NEPETA: :33< oh  
NEPETA: :33< will that be jades job then  
ROXY: omg we have got to get jade to be santa  
ROXY: but we can do this bit on christmas too  
ROXY: just... get together and see people and dress up all funny  
ROXY: hide from cold weather and be warm and... yeah  
NEPETA: :33< id love that

 

Terezi had fallen asleep from the effort of brooding about trying not to be broody. Roxy had nestled against her and the blanket, mug set down on the table, and closed her eyes. Nepeta joined them and the three girls lay together as the clock turned midnight on Halloween, warm, comfortable, and above all else, happily together.


End file.
